hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Parody of the Month
The Parody of the Month (PotM) award is handed out monthly to the best parody of the month, as nominated by Untergangers (although anyone except judges can nominate) and chosen by the DCA (Downfall Community Awards) judges. It is included as a separate category in the Downfall Community Awards. Nominations & Winner selection The PotM contest has had many different rules in the past, but the current system is as follows: Anyone (apart from judges in the DCA) can nominate a parody for PotM on the Unterganger Chat Central Discord server. Up to three parodies could be nominated by the same person. One of the nominations could be a parody made by the person nominating, but in order to do that, at least one other parody by someone else must have been nominated. However: all nominated parodies for the DCA were automatically also nominated for Parody of the Month. In order to win the PotM award, the parody must have been uploaded during the current month, or on the last day of the month before. The winner was selected by the DCA judges. If a parody by a judge was nominated, the judge could not vote in that category, and another judge would be called in as an "emergency judge". Judges Recipients 2012 Playlist containing the winning parodies from 2012 by Master Studios 2013 February 2013's announcement was made in the same video as February's Unterganger Awards. Playlist containing the winning parodies from 2013 by Mitchell Hang 2014 December 2014's announcement was made in the same video as December's Unterganger Awards. Playlist containing the winning parodies from 2014 by Mitchell Hang 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 Winner's Tally History Master Studios initiated the Parody of the Month on January 2012. When it was announced, an "Unterganger of the Month" was also included, with MS not realizing that Benad361 has been awarding an "Unterganger of the Month" since late-2010. The confusion was resolved with MS only handling the PotM while Benad361 continues with his UotM. Following the Unterganger Awards's (UA) inception in October 2012, the PotM was planned to be announced under the UA. As the month progressed, it became apparent that the PotM was still too independent to run in line with the UA, and suggestions for a closer integration were refuted by Master Studios. The first UA award series was announced without either the PotM or UotM, leaving both to be announced separately by their own main judges at their own leisure (usually days later). For unknown reasons, the PotM was stagnating around November 2012. As of 20 November 2012, no results for October were announced, and November's vote never happened. However, a transfer of power was carried out, and the PoTM for January 2013 was eventually announced, alongside other award systems. The November and December awards were dropped, and the series for 2012 discontinued due to aforementioned problems, starting afresh in 2013, with the UA judges as the de-facto judges. However, Master Studios released the announcement videos for October, November and December and stated that he planned to continue maintaining the award series. In spite of Master Studios' consistent commitment problems beginning the latter half of 2012, beginning February 2013, Benad361 and judges of the UA decided to take over the PotM, announcing a set of PotMs alongside February's UA. This marked the first time that the awards were announced outside of MS's control and council. This also marked the first time that any award systems finally achieved full integration. In March 2013, Master Studios discontinued his control of the award system, and an election was started to elect two new, competent judges - a manager (the leading judge), and a secondary judge. The election ended on 5 April 2013, and DictatorAntics (DA) and WonkyTonkBotty (WTB) won. DA was thus made the principal judge, and runner-up WTB the secondary judge. DA decided to bring back TheSilverUniverse, who was sacked earlier in January 2013 by MS. It was later also announced that the UotM and PotM will no longer be released under the banner of the Unterganger Awards. In July 2014, following his loss of motivation, DictatorAntics decided to hand over maintainership to Soalric Parker, who in turn handed it over to JennieParker87 in December 2014. From then on, PotM became a separate category in the Unterganger Awards, which JennieParker87 is the main manager of at this point. However, in December 2016, she announced that she will be on leave until June 2017, so she placed the management into the hands of Ako675. In August 2017, JennieParker87 realised she no longer had the time to return as manager. She then asked BewegungsunFISH to take over, which the latter agreed to. AKO675 agreed to remain as assistant manager. In January 2018 BewegungsunFISH told Ako675 that she would retire from the UA starting from February. This left the Unterganger Awards to him. He decided to close it down, since he no longer wanted to run a contest for a community that - in his opinion - "had turned its back on many profilic Untergangers, especially Parker87, who was responsible for reviving and popularising the UA in the community." In February 2018, Delphox, The Jononator, and Ninetales95NL decided to set up a new monthly competition called the Downfall Community Awards in order to replace the recently closed Unterganger Awards, with the PotM award included as a category. Controversy In November 2016, in the midst of an ongoing community conflict, TraitorLoxoz won the Parody of the Month award, with large backlash from the community. Nonetheless, TL was allowed to keep his award. However, after a revelation where it was discovered that TL used another Unterganger's parody without credit in the making of this parody, JennieParker87 revoked this award. Trivia *BewegungsunFISH, JennieParker87, Soalric, TheSilverUniverse, Venkyra21 and WonkyTonkBotty hold the record for most Parody of the Month awards won in a year. (3 each) **JennieParker87 and TheSilverUniverse are the only people to have obtained this record twice. *BewegungsunFISH is the only person to win Parody of the Month three times in a row. (December 2016 - February 2017) *Both of Delphox's PotM's have come from collaborations. The first was with Venkyra21 and the second was with CloroxEnergyDrink and The Jononator. External links *Nomination site for the Unterganger Awards *Unterganger Awards on DP.net *Playlist containing the winning parodies from 2012 by Master Studios Category:Awards and Contests